I'll Be
by beautiful heart ix
Summary: Songfic! BA... I'll Be by The Goo Goo Dolls R&R! Short


**Title: **I'll Be

**Disclaimer: **Not Mine! The characters belong to Joss Whedon, of course cough and the song belongs to... well.. Either Edwin McCain or the Goo Goo Dolls. Doesn't matter.

**Distribution**: Just tell meh where!!

**Summary**: Yet another songfic that is, of course, BA but it is, as always a perfect song. I'm not sure if this song has been used in a fic before but I heard it while watching a movie today and for some odd reason thought of Buffy and Angel. Okay... So.... yeah....

**Spoilers:** Not sure... But It's just a songfic!

**I'll Be**

"Would you like to dance?" He asked as a slow song echoed throughout the empty room. He held out a hand to her and Buffy knew it was her Angel, not the demon that sometimes wore his face.

He was so gentleman like it made her blush.

"What are you doing here?" She asked while placing her hand in his, engulfing it with warmth and strength. "And you hate dancing."

The dark haired vampire just smiled slyly as he led the way across the floor. Together they danced to the song.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful _

_Stop me and steal my breath _

_And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky_

_Never revealing their depth_

They stared into eachothers eyes, chocolate meeting emerald, and each smiled in turn. Angel spun her around and pulled her back to him.

Buffy rested her head on his chest and let the music surround them. For a moment... just a moment... she pretended that nothing else exited except he and her.

For just those few, short moments, Buffy pretended that demons and vampires and saving the world wasn't her job.

She pretended that there wasn't anybody at home waiting for her and that nobody cared where she was.

For just that moment, she pretended he still loved her.

_Tell me that we belong together _

_Dress it up with the trappings of love _

_I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

"But I do."

Buffy looked up questiongly into the eyes that had always made her melt. She felt her knees go weak but he immediatley lifted her from the ground, still moving in sequence to the song.

"D-Do what?" She asked hesitantly.

He smiled that brilliant half smile that could knock a girl off her feet.

"Love you."

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder _

_I'll be love's suicide _

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

She thought it better not to ask how he knew and instead, just whispered the words in his ear. "I love you too."

Her breath hitched when she felt him press a kiss to her bare shoulder and she could no longer understand why she had let him leave her all those years ago.

What good had it done but let them both lead miserable and unhappy lives?

To act like she loved someone else for such a long time when her heart belonged to him and only him.

Was that any fair?

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof_

_As we lie awake in my bed_

_You're my survival, you're my living proof_

_My love is alive and not dead_

No more. Right now all that mattered in this painful world was Angel.

Angel was her savior, Angel was her love. He was always there for her when she needed him the most and she knew that he would die for her in a second.

Then again, he already had.

_Tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

She felt his arms tighten around her and she couldn't help but smile. The words of the music played in her ear and filled her heart with more love than she could have ever imagined feeling.

The soothing sound of an unbeating heart drummed in her head. That was always comforting. To know that even though his heart didn't beat, she could still feel it. She knew that he used it.

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder _

_I'll be love's suicide _

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

Angel suddenly released her from his arms and swung her out then twirled her back to him and dipped her small frame. He kissed her briefly.

"You sure have been practicing."

With that sexy smirk of his, he brought her back to her feet and raised an eyebrow. "You have no idea."

"I see the more... romantic side of you. No brooding?"

He chuckled. A sound I longed to hear forever. "Only you can bring out those two qualities in me, my love."

_And I've dropped out, I've burned up_

_I fought my way back from the dead_

_Tuned in, turned on_

_Remembered the things that you said_

For a moment Buffy didn't know if he meant that she had caused him the pain while brooding... which she knew she had. She didn't know if he even knew what he said but frankly, she didn't care.

Not anymore. Nothing was important except him.

"Promise me you won't leave me again?" She asked with tears forming behind her eyes.

He frowned and kissed the tears away. "I promise you Buffy, I won't leave you. I'm always in your dreams."

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder _

_I'll be love's suicide _

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your..._

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder _

_I'll be love's suicide _

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

She woke in a cold sweat, her body tangled in the cool cotton sheets.

"Angel?" She called out softly into the darkness.

No answer.

Buffy felt the tears sting her cheeks as they fell to the pillow beside her. It was just a dream. A dream that Buffy seemed to be having alot lately.

Just a dream.

_The greatest fan of your life_


End file.
